From the moment I met you
by porcelainangel
Summary: This tells the continuing story after the last after credits scene in the film. Will has returned, times are changing. Old characters will be greeted along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ha ha! Be careful William!" She laughed gently as she followed as eagerly as her son down towards the shore…ten years she had waited for this moment, ten long years she had thought everyday of him; His face, his eyes, his smile, his hands, his sun-beaten skin.

The sound of his voice as he spoke her name, "Elizabeth", that day on the beach as he had whispered it into her hair, the sound that brushed her neck.

"_My_ Elizabeth"

She remembered as though it were yesterday and yet yesterday was so long ago, so painfully long ago.

The small boy stumbled on the small pebbles, which lined the path of the cliff, which slowly descended down to the beach. But he did not hear his mothers voice as she called to him. No, he could hear nothing save the sound of the waves as they lapped against the shore. He saw the boat approaching but the rocks that jumped at his feet. He saw the men rowing the boat towards the land, he saw the man that stood at its front. He saw the man's dark hair flickering in the wind. He saw the colour of his kerchief that was tied about his crown. He saw the dark coat, his white shirt, the tan breeches. He saw his father.

Elizabeth could see him. William Turner, the boy in the water, the blacksmith, the pirate, the captain. And part of her was brought back to where she had been left on the beach the day she married him. She broke into a run, stumbling across the pebbles, she felt her skirt twisting in the wind, she felt her hair whip her face as she ran ever closer.

A warmth began to flood all over him, his heart was returning, the blood began to pulse though his veins. The beat of his very being, his whole body shaking with anticipation at what was to come, to what he was to have, to how he was to live. His hands gripped the side of the boat, he had to grip the boat, he knew he had the grip the boat for fear he would tear the very sea for the stones.

William watched as his mother ran ahead of him, her golden hair glittered as she ran towards the sea, she turned her head smiling back at him, laughing as she ran. She looked liked the little girls who ran and played in the town, with their ribbons trailing in the wind.

'SPLASH' Elizabeth ran into the water, faltering through the waves that lapped against her feet, unaware of the cold water that bit furiously at her skin. Her skirt being pulled down like a waterfall, billowing as the wind danced with it. She pulled herself forward as she watched Will jump from the boat. And in all the days, hours and minutes that had past since they had been divided all that time ago, never had a moment been so wonderful as Elizabeth threw her arms around Will's neck.

Will clasped his arms tightly around her, he felt him safe shaking, as he lifted her up into his arms, he breathed deeply into her, the softness of her hair against his skin.

"_Elizabeth. My Elizabeth. Oh God I've missed this, missed you_" Will whispered into her neck.

Elizabeth leaned back smiling broadly, she ran her fingers through Will's hair, she slanted her head forward towards Will as their lips met. Binding a kiss that sealed their past, their present and their future together. It was a kiss that symbolised everything that they had gone without for so long.

"_Ha ha!_" Elizabeth laughed as she pulled the kerchief from Will's head. "_My Will, my other Will._"

Will frowned, but smiled curiously, Elizabeth turned her head back towards the beach.

Slowly Will lowered Elizabeth down and taking her hand, they began to walk towards the beach, towards their son. Will had always known he had a son, he knew the night he was born that he had a son. And now he could see him for the first time.

Young William stood clutching his hat as he watched his parents reunited for the first time in his life. He saw the beauty of their love. And it was then that he realised that this is what waiting was about; the beauty of reward, he saw that all the years he had seen the other children playing with the parents, standing with them at the church on Sunday's, walking around with their parents at the market. And seeing his parents now, and knowing he could have this, he knew it had been worth the wait.

As Will reached the edge of the surf, he knelt down and he held out his hand to William.

Cautiously William stepped forward, and returning his father's actions he held out his hand.

Will clasped William's small hand and smiled, but as William began to grin Will pulled him into a tight embrace.

Elizabeth watched smiling, as her son and her husband held onto each other tightly. Will glanced up and opening out one of his arms he brought Elizabeth into the enfold.

"_What's that?_" William was peering around his father's legs as the two men who had been rowing the boat, were now hauling a large bulky chest up the beach.

Will falling out of the embrace, but still holding stead fast onto Little William and Elizabeth's hands. "_That young William is ten years of birthday presents_."

William grinned up at his father.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

N.B: Just want to say thanks to; charmedtomeetyou, katie-koo, and acacia59601, your very much appreciated, this chapter is for you guys. And thanks to all else who read it.

Chapter 2

"_We can all Joseph on the way back…I'm sure he could take the trap down to the beach_." Elizabeth said smiling as she looked at her son and then her husband. She could not help herself but to intwine her arms around his.

_I will remember this moment forever. My wife and my son. _Will could not help but smile as these sentiments rested on his mind.

"_Our house! You'll see our house_!" William's eyes lit up as he he remembered, he would be able to show his father his house. He could show him the den. He could show him the tree in the garden, where Joseph had put the swing for him. He could show him bushes in the garden where he picked plums every year. He could show his father the well, where he made wishes, one wish, the wish that his father would come back to him.

The sky was blue and cloudless, the broad hills that they walked across were emerald green, glittering in the new day sun light. Birds flew on over head cawing out their morning song, swooping and diving as they crossed the sky. The air was fresh and cool, blowing against their faces.

_This is heaven. _He knew it was heaven, it couldn't be anything else.

A large stone house could be seen in the distance, passed the cows that were grazing in the fields. A low flint wall surrounded it. And a small wooden gate could just be seen.

"_That's Joseph's house! He made my swing_!" William could barely contain himself as he smiled up at Will. His small words following over each other to get out of his mouth, like a babbling brook. "_He's got a pony, and I can ride him_."

"_Why don't you go and ask Joseph if you can help with the trap_." Elizabeth said smiling down at William.

William broke off and ran towards the house.

"He's beautiful." Will almost falterted as he uttered the words. "Beautiful, like you." He continued turning towards Elizabeth. He raised his hand to her face, and gently pushed the strands of hair from her face, the golden threads of light which danced around her. Of all the days that he had been at sea, never had believed she would have become more beautiful than she was before. The glow of her skin. He leaned forward, pulling Elizabeth in. The musky smell of her body. He kissed her neck. Still not quite believing he was back, for good. He had come home for eternity. He had come home to his Elizabeth.

"_He's like you_." Elizabeth spoke softly, her eyes sparkling. _"He's always been like you. He dreams, in the funny way that you dream_." She laughed slightly to think of Will all those years ago when there was less to care and think about. She remembered the day that he, Will, had confessed his love to her. And the day she had confessed hers to him. They had walked along the beach, hand in hand;

"_Will it always be like this? Will it always be this beautiful." Elizabeth whispered to Will looking at the sinking Caribbean Sun. _

"_While your in the world, life will always be beautiful." He replied glancing at her smiling. His smile still the same it always been. Completely innocent of evil. _

_Elizabeth laughed. Pulling Will in to a kiss, the warmth of the melting sun still lingering on them. The way they were sure it always would._

But that had been a long time ago. Over ten years had past since that day. And Elizabeth loved Will more with every waking breath. He was wrong when he had said it was she that made life beautiful. It was him. He completed the world she dreamed of having. And so long she had waited for him to complete her life. But the wait was worth it just to have him holding her the way he did.

"When we get home. We can have breakfast, William hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. I think he was too excited to eat." Elizabeth said frowning slightly. The smile however still dancing across her lips as she spoke.

"_Breakfast? Ha! I haven't had breakfast in ten years. When immortality keeps you, you have little need to eat, and theres not much on the boat_." Will laughed as he looked at Elizabeth's face, shocked to the core. "_Don't worry, I wasn't that hungry_."

* * *

Slowly they walked up the dusty yellow road. Will's arm pulled around Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth's head rested on Will's shoulder. Neither of them spoke, neither of them needed to speak, they had their life to do that. 'Cip-clop clip-clop' the echoing sound of the horses hooves tattered behind them. Will turned his head, to see William sitting next to an aging man with grey hair and a beard. His clothes were worn and dusty. They sat at the front of the old trap. The horse's mane hung dusty to one side, his head slightly rsing and falling as he trotted along the old road. William grinned at his father. William turned to the old man and whispered something in his ear. To which old man laughed and nodded towards Will in a greeting manner.

Will turned back, and slowly elizabeth began to raise her head. The stopped as they came to a hedge at the side of the road. Elizabeth began to ease herslef away from Will, Sliding her hand down his arm, but making sure their fingers did not lose touch. She turned inwards towards the hedging a small gate was pulled into view. Slowly Elizabeth began to lift the latch of the gate. As she pushed open Will got sight of the cottage at the end of the path. It was a white thatched building. It was not exceedingly big and it was not exceedingly small, it was just right. Roses lined the outside of the building. And trees hung slightly over the little path leading to the door. Bushy green grass sat at either side of the path stretching out for a few yards.

"I was not completely without money. And I have relatives here." She smiled up at Will.

Will could not believe what he saw. It was perfection it was beauty in form of a house.

He felt William grab his hand, "Come on, I want to show the house." William began pulling Will towards the door using all the strength he had. Will began to slowly walk forward, only turning to glance back Elizabeth. She nodded silently as Will was pulled along by William. Will grinned and turned back towards the cottage. But he stopped an old woman, came out the house. She was small and round with a tred beaming face. "Hullo Mr. Turner. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Beech. Your cook." Will smiled his eyes flickering as he held out his hand to Mrs.Beech. "Thankyou." Will replied smiling.

"Ha ha! Best go inside Mr. Turner think you need to see your home." Mrs. Beech said laughing.

Will grinned and sped into the house after William.

* * *

Authors Note: Promise it will get more interesting, just wanna get the ball rolling. Ta very much. 


	3. Chapter 3: Things of the Past

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry for the delay, I've just finished my AS levels so that was taking up quite a bit of my time.

Letselina: Thanks for comments much appreciated, erm what I meant was when I said he was back for eternity, I was going on the principal that the curse has been broken. Will is no longer captain of the Flying Dutchman. And I will try and keep and eye on my grammer. :)

Majestic: Ta, yeah it really is a very cute scene. Personally one of my favourites. ;)

Williz: Much appreciated. Glad you liked it. And there is indeed more to come lol.

Leoshunny1985: Ta:D

Guilhan:Thanks! Tres pleased.

* * *

Chapter 3

Will stepped into the cool dark house. Windows were positioned to either side of him allowing light to fall through the windows casting a stage for the dust that fell, occasionally twirling like dancers in the night. Will turned and stepped through the door way to his left. He found himself standing in a large room. A fireplace was positioned opposite the large windows. Will watched the glittering embers in the grate; a cool smoky feeling could be felt in the room. At the centre of the room was a large round table upon it lay several objects, a silver teapot, several cups clearly they had not been made use of quite yet. Also on the table lay a piece stitching, and a small wooden boat. Will smiled as he saw this small world building up around him.

Will felt a tug on his jacket, he turned to observe young William staring up at him, "Are you coming to see the den?" William said his voice a mixture of impatience and curiosity.

Will could not help but laugh so sublime was the request. " Yes. I'm coming." And taking his son's hand he followed the small boy from the room and pursued him up the narrow staircase, which was opposite the small front door. Will glanced around at the walls, large pictures of foreign lands hung at every wall, swords were pinned above doors. Vases filled with beautiful flowers, boxes on small tables. William pulled his father's hand up the stairs and down the landing. Bringing him to the door at the end of the corridor and pushing it open, they both went inside.

Will looked around the room a bed located by the window, a small desk, a few small toys lay strewn across the floor; a set of pins and a ball, another wooden boat, a small wooden cut-less. And in the corner large wooden sheet was pinned up against the wall. What Will assumed were several pieces of furniture and wood holding up the rest of the sheet. "It's my den." William stated matter of factly. Glance up at Will. Will nodded, trying to keep a serious expression on his face. "Mummy helped me make it, with Joseph." William continued. "Uncle Jack said he was going to get me a flying 'Gleeb' bat from South America, to guard it. But he hasn't brought it. Yet."

Will blinked, so many questions already, firstly and foremost though "What is a flying 'Gleeb' bat, from South America?"

"Its twenty feet tall and it has large fangs and it drinks the blood of goats. I thought everyone knew that." William answered a slightly surprised expression on his face.

Will grinned. "Of course I forgot."

William smiled a toothy smile and jumped down onto the floor and began to climb into the den, turning only briefly to look at Will as if to ask 'what he was waiting for precisely.' Will knelt down and slowly began to pull back the sheet that was the entrance to the den. As he crawled inside, he glanced around and found his jaw dropping slightly. The 'Den' was filled with cushions, blankets, drawings, toys and literally treasure. "Mummy said that I had to look after it." Gold coins, necklaces, goblets. "Well mummy has been busy." Will said looking at all the different objects that filled the den.

* * *

Will crawled out of the den and looked up, Elizabeth sat on the bed, her head tilted to one side. "So you found the buried treasure." She smiled as her bronze hair fell across her face. 

"Where did you get all that?" Will questioned her innocently.

Elizabeth slunk off the bed at crawled over to the Will. She kissed him, her warm lips burning as they touched Will's, breaking away she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "How do pirates usually get buried treasure?" And with that she pushed herself to her feet, "Breakfast?"

Will grinned, as he watched Elizabeth turn and leave the room. "William…Shall we go downstairs and get something to eat."

* * *

As Will stepped into the in the room with the large fireplace and table, he caught side of the chest, which had been laid at the side of the room. William pulled on his father's sleeve. " Are you going to open it?" He asked desperately trying to sound uninterested by its presence, but as any eager child would he failed desperately at this attempt. 

"Perhaps after breakfast." Will replied with mock seriousness.

"Is there something in it for me?" Will spun round as he heard that voice, her voice, Elizabeth's voice. He felt again that feeling he felt every moment he had seen her since that fateful day as children. It was a mixture of wonderment and complete unadulterated love. He could not even bring words to his lips as he simply stood and took in every part of her. The pale brown of her eyes. The bronze that glowed with the gold of the setting sun in her hair. The smooth untainted surface of her skin. And there he felt it the sting that twisted the goddess image within his eyes; tears began to fall. Slowly he knelt down and lifted William into his arms and rising up he crossed the room and took Elizabeth into their embrace and swore to him self, to his world and to his soul he would never let go.

"Everything is for you." Will whispered into her neck.

* * *

They sat at one corner of the table, drinking tea and eating the small pieces of toast that lay on the plate provided by Mrs. Beech. 

William was talking of little things; birthdays, childish adventures, pirates… Will simply watched him in rapt attention as he spoke. This was his own son; this was part of him and part of Elizabeth.

"…But that was when we lived back at Shipwreck cove." William said almost with regret that he wasn't still there.

Will had heard that last bit. "You were at Shipwreck cove." Will said with a sudden interruption.

"Well we were wanted, weren't we. It would hardly do well to arrive back at Port Royal. And so I decided that it was safest at Shipwreck cove. And it was well equipped…" Elizabeth said with earnest but trailed off towards the end.

"So why did you come back to England?" Asked Will with genuine curiosity.

Elizabeth stared at William her eyes glazing shining, "I, we thought it would be best if I went back to England instead of carrying on in a world which was," and glancing back at Will with a slight grin on her face, "not the best place to bring up children."

William gave and indignant look at Elizabeth, "I'm not a child, I'm a pirate."

Will and Elizabeth laughed. "No of course not my darling." Elizabeth smiled as she leaned over to stroke William's head. Turning back to Will, she continued, "Well we weren't quite without funds and Hector helped me to get a safe passage to England and…other gentlemen helped me to get the house. And there wasn't any fear of being arrested. Apparently we've all been dead for at least ten years. So we are pretty safe."

Will grinned, "And what of Jack?"

Elizabeth smiled and sighed. "Oh, he comes and goes. He's more at Tortuga than anywhere else. It seems that the 'Aqua de Vida' is more difficult to find than he first anticipated. So is a crew with a certain death wish, but he's still Jack. "

"Can we open the chest now?" William had now completely given up on the intention of decorum.

Will jumped up, "Of course." And with that he strode across to the chest, and taking a key from his neck he slotted it into the lock and twisted it gently. There was a small click and lifting the lid, Will lightly pushed it backwards.

Inside a dusty sheet covered the top layer, Will swept this aside, to reveal boxes and fabrics tightly packed into the small containment.

Will knelt down onto the floor and began to slowly remove things from the chest, he pulled out beautiful jewelled boxes, delicately painted wooden ornaments, foreign weapons, glittering daggers with jewel encrusted hilts. And finally he took a long wooden box from the bottom of the chest. "This William is for you." William slowly walked towards Will and looked curiously at the box. Slowly Will opened the box, inside was pale pink silk, and gently lifting the silk, he revealed a glimmering sword, with a golden hilt, a red sash twisted at its top.

"You must be very careful with this. It's the sword of a lost king." Will almost whispered as he lifted up the sword and allowed the light to shimmer off the blade.

William's eyes were made completely wide, as he stared in wonderment at the sword.

Will left William looking at the sword, and he turned back towards the chest, "And for you," he lifted out a beautiful gown. It was made of fine blue silk that was deep as the nights sky. And upon it, twisting gold flowers were embroidered.

Elizabeth looked at Will, and then slowly she knelt down from the chair, "And how did you get something that beautiful?"

Will grinned and taking Elizabeth's hand he laid a gentle kiss upon it, and then looking up he whispered "How do pirates usually aquire buried treasure?"

* * *

N.B. Still getting started, couple of hints in this chapter of what is to come! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

A.N. Sorry for the delay, everything coming at me...yeah thats a rubbish excuse.

Acacia59601- Ta very much!

Welcome-to-the-depths-of-mymind - Thanks! Well. I'm going on what Ted and Terry said after the release of pirates AWE; which was that the ten year curse can be broken if your love stays true for ten years. The whole thing with Davy and Calypso is that Davy thought he would be released after 10 years of servitude. But of course Calypso doesn't wait for him. So he is stuck on the sea for eternity. The scene explaining this was cut from the final release, as was apparently some other unanswered enigmas. Hope this helps a little but if not I will have another shot.lol.

SD - Thankyou! I loved the little kid who was playing him. Tres cute.

Twinmom - Ta! And I will endevour to keep them coming :D

Swampmusic - Glad you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sun fell through the windows casting a small amount of light across the bed. Just enough light for a husband to watch his beautiful wife while she slept.

Will looked down at Elizabeth, she seemed so perfect, the way her hair lay in golden tresses across the pillow. Just catching the light to give the impression of spun gold. Her smooth skin had been brushed with the sun's rays. One of her arms lay above her head, the other hand she had stretching over to where Will had been lying.

Will leaned over and ever so gently he stroked the side of her face. He could not resist but too touch her, he had tried to resist touching her for so long. But temptation had given way to what he felt. His desires to be near her, to touch her, to have what had been denied for so long. The warmth of her skin against his finger tips. But as he watched her, her body just slightly rising and falling as she breathed. Her lips are slightly parted as the breath fell from her lips. Then with slight hesitation and small smile he leant down and brushed his lips across hers.

As he did, he felt Elizabeth smile. "Good morning." Elizabeth yawned as she spoke, her words slightly distorted. Will grinned as he watched her stretch her arms, her face scrunching up at her sharp intake of breath. Again leaning forward Will kissed her profusely all over face. Elizabeth giggled at his fervent kisses all over her face. She allowed her arms to collapse around Will's neck.

Will leaned back and stroked the side of her face. "You cannot possibly imagine how beautiful you

are asleep." Will uttered under his breath.

"Well I'm not usually in the habit of watching myself sleep." Elizabeth replied with mock seriousness.

She twisted in amongst the bedclothes. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She moved forward, and taking the weight off her hands she ran her fingers through Will's hair. And gently kissed him. And then sitting up right she smiled, her hands still on Will. And she kissed him again, but this kiss was full passionate, it was the same kiss that she used to say goodbye to her husband, some ten years ago on the deserted beach. But this time it was full of the beauty of life, not the suffering of goodbye and loss, as it had been.

Elizabeth broke away leaving Will looking down upon the, Elizabeth slipped from the bed. She crossed her room, and leaning down she picked up the long bed robe, it was made of fine gold silk. On it was a beautiful floral pattern of some oriental design.

"I knew you would make it look beautiful." Will said as he twisted round to have a full view of Elizabeth as she pulled out her long hair from the robe. Elizabeth twirled in front of the looking glass that leaned on the dresser.

"Its so beautiful." Elizabeth replied still twirling around the room like a little child. It was there that Will was brought back to day that he had met Elizabeth. When she had promised to look after him, she had sat with him before they had reached the Caribbean. In those three days he had come to love her, as she told him stories, danced and acted out parts of Shakespeare. She had even sang him to sleep.

Well she had thought she was singing him to sleep, instead he was simply closing his eyes and allowing the sound of her voice to wash over him like some delicate elixir.

"It feels like rain, like its made of tears from heaven."

Will slid off the bed and snaked his arms round Elizabeth's waist, Elizabeth leaned back against him pulling his arms around her tightly. "And like rain, it falls very easily." Will replied whispering into Elizabeth's hair.

* * *

Will was pulling on his boot as Elizabeth pulled some stray hairs back into a metal clasp, Suddenly there was a thumping sound come down the corridor and the door burst open. William leapt into the room his bronzy brown hair flicking in all directions. His eyes were bright and full of joy as he looked around. 

William already felt so happy upon seeing his father, such joy and the happiness he saw on his mother's face when she looked at his father. When he had woken that morning, he almost forgot that his father had come back, that he was here to see him. To be with him, to never leave him.

William jumped up onto the bed next to Will. Will grinned and ruffled William's hair and then pulled him into a tight embrace. "And what is it we are going to do today."

"OH!" Will and William turned quickly to watch Elizabeth clamp her hand to her head. "OH! Oh oh oh….I've just remembered. I was meant to be visiting Lady Brookmere. OH! I have to go. This is her house. I wouldn't go otherwise." Will could not help but smile.

"Well I will have to meet her at some point…. So why not now" Will said shrugging slightly.

"And I can see, James!" William interjected, jumping up.

"Whose James?" Will asked turning to William who now mocked parrying across the room.

"He always loses to me!" William grinned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile darted across her lips. Will loved the way Elizabeth smiled her secret smile. The way she glanced down at the floor and then looked upwards as though having some comment with the heavens.

"You can show me the town." Will grinned.

* * *

Will held on tight to Elizabeth's hand allowing his fingers to lace in between hers, small butterflies flitted across the path. The sunlight fell between the branches of the trees, casting fairy like shadows across their faces, the dusty road, awash with the golden light. The small sound of humming grass-hoppers in the neighbouring fields. 

He was reminded of that summer after he and Elizabeth had declared their love for each other, they had walked for hours across some beaten track, the sun had been dry, the sky was clear and all that could be heard was the infrequent sound of the birds with their pretty music. He remembered the way Elizabeth had woven her arm around his. Her head resting on Will's shoulder, they had barely spoken. But then they never had to speak, just being near her. The feel of her touch to his finger tips, the smell of the flowered water that she wore. She had been carrying her dainty buckled shoes and the white stockings, she has taken them off when they had started walking and she had untied her hair. She appeared the perfect vision of loveliness.

He now watched William as he danced across the track, just occasionally glancing back at his parents, capturing the image of innocent bliss in his mind.

Will glanced up at the heavens, saying a silent prayer of thankfulness that he had this, this moment within his mind.

Elizabeth twisted her head turning to face Will, "Don't get the wrong idea, about 'Lady' Brookmere. She's just stupid, highly pretentious. Her nephew James is lovely. He is the same age as William and they get on so well. And well Brookmere doesn't like him to mix with the wrong crowd. And I think we only just make to 'right'." Elizabeth explained.

Will nodded. And then breathing deeply he took in the soft scent of the summer air.

* * *

They wondered through the little village, Elizabeth observed the look of wonderment on Will's face, and the she remembered, ten yours without the mundane ness of life. The clattering of the market, the food sellers with their barrows of fresh fish and fruit, calling all and sundry to buy their stock. 

"HORSE SHOES, LOCKS AND SWORDS!" Will glanced up as he heard the sound of that old call.

Will began to walk towards the forge, pulling Elizabeth behind him Will trailing to his side. "May I see your swords?" Will asked as he reached the smithy. He was a large man, sweating, his thinning hair sticking to his broad forehead, his black apron stained with dust and age.

"Certainly Sir." He replied, his voice colloquially touched. He guided the small troop into the forge and lead them over to his work bench where several objects covered by a large dusty cloth. He revealed a selection of bright, new swords, they all had gold filigree in the handles, with fine blades.

Will leaned over and picked up one of the swords, and began to throw it from one to the other, allowing the sword to role through his fingers, he twisted it around letting it flow like silk.

"Quite the swordsman, if you don't mind me saying so sir." The smithy gleamed.

Elizabeth sidled up to Will's side. "It's what comes of practicing three hours a day."

Will promptly replaced the sword on the bench. "Excellent workmanship." He spoke quietly with a small smile littering across his face.

* * *

A.N. Thanks so much for reading I will get the next chapter up quicker. :) 


End file.
